The Tension
by KiraHoshi
Summary: Feliciano visits his pen pal from America and meets him and his brother for the first time. One shot. No romance.


**Sucky title. I seem to be unable to think of a plot. Maybe at the end? I wasn't sure if I should upload it now. I tried to be consistent but it gets messy at the second half to the point it makes no sense. Neither of my cousin and my friend, both I've asked to proofread, read that far (Cousin read it at night, friend read it before class started) so they have no idea what going one shot. Well it's pretty long compare to the other story. I might continue, not really. Just a warning, I had repetitive things, each a little different, then I had to shove a lot of tangent stuff in. There's some stuff I missed, or I didn't check. For some reason I can't do mundane stuff.  
**

**About Italy's human name, I may have been pronouncing it wrong the whole time. Tell me if I'm wrong.  
**

**BTW. They aren't like what they are in the show.  
**

**HOLY COW! O_O! I was typing this in my ipod and I didn't realized it was about 7 pages long when you don't include my blabbering.**

* * *

Feliciano sat in the open seat that was in the airport. His legs crossed and his head was leaned back on the seat. He wore an Italian flag T-shirt with a number 8 on the back. Long jeans that could show the length of his legs, and a pair of penny loafers he had accidentally took from his elder was quite thrilled that he finally reached the United States. He could finally meet his pen pal he had been writing to since high school. It was a required assignment in English class to do it. _In order to expand his vocabulary!_ He recalled what his teacher had told him. He had a choice to exchange letters with the American, Alfred F. Jones, or the British Arthur Kirkland. He was really happy he decided on the American. (The classmate who had Arthur stopped after one year because Arthur graduated. They didn't get along anyway.)

Feliciano had a great time talking to Alfred. In every letter Alfred had sent, he could smell a strong scent of hamburgers in the letters. Alfred's handwriting was big and messy, but it was still readable. There were a couple times they talked through chat and web cam. Feliciano noticed the way Alfred talks was a bit outdated compared to the way his teacher talks. There were a few times Feliciano started to talk like the help from Alfred, the Italian became quite fluent in English to the point he could pass off the American accent. For fun, he decided that if he talks to the girls, he'll keep his Italian accent because he had heard American girls are attracted to foreign accents. He just hope the American girls aren't scary as the Germans. (Last year he went to Germany for a school trip. Not fun. He met a nice German family though. Well sorta nice)

"Ve~This is going to be fun!"

Using a free wi-fi he was lucky to find, he chatted with Alfred wondering why he was taking so long. Alfred apologized for running late, but he was sure to pick him up soon. While waiting he started to feel drowsy, so he decided to sleep for a moment.

He didn't know how long he slept. He started to wake up when he felt a hand on his back.

"Alfred you shouldn't do that! He's sleeping." the voice was inaudible. It sounded like Alfred, but Feliciano knew Alfred was much louder. He wondered maybe it was Alfred and he was sick or something.

"I'm just checking if he's alive," that voice was indeed Alfred. Loud and audacious, "He looks awful right now," the Italian felt his back being pushed forward, cold fingers touching the back of his neck. When he came to he stood up quickly, knocking into something that was in front of him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't want to die as a virgin!" the Italian shouted his words so loud the people in the airport turned their heads. Some of them giggled at the last sentence. He stood stiffly until he felt an arm around his shoulders.

"Welcome to my country! Uh...Uh...I'm sorry. How do you say your name? It's not like I forgot, but I can never seem to pronounce your name right. I was arguing with my brother whether if you are supposed pronounce the c like an s or ch sound. Definitely not k sound."

"Ve~ I had been wondering why you've been avoiding my name. It's Fe-lee-chee-a-no." he had finally calmed down. The two of them shook hands.

"Aw. You were right Matthew."

Feliciano knelt down, helping Matthew back into his feet. Matthew had his nose pinched. A tiny line of blood trickled his nose. He realized it was Matthew he had accidentally hit.

"You are bleeding! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that!"

"It's fine," indeed his voice was so soft.

Matthew released his thumb exposing his face that was identical to Alfred.

"There's two Alfred!" Feliciano index finger pointed back and forth at them.

"That's because we are twins. I told you about him once." Alfred moved onto Matthew, pulling their cheeks side to side. Matthew pulled out a tissue stop the bleeding. Alfred giggled at the sight of him, "We look so much alike don't we?" Matthew blushed as Feliciano scrutinized their faces.

The only differences between them was Matthew had longer wavy hair, chin length at most. His sandy blonde hair was middle parted and in between the was a strand of hair that leaned more on the right side of his face. It stretched to cheek bone length and there was a little loop in the middle. His eyes were a shade of purple. Alfred had a brighter shade of blonde hair that parted on the right side of his face and in between the parted hair was a crescent shaped cowlick. His eyes were blue.

After cleaning his nose, Matthew threw away the bloody tissue in the nearest trash can and adjusted his glasses, "It's nice to meet you." He handed Feliciano a small packet of maple syrup.

"It's from Canada. I use to used them for my pancakes when I lived over there.""Grazie! I'll be sure to use it," he looked at the transparent packet. He pressed his thumb and the brown ooze slid around, "I've never actually had used maple syrup. Can I use it on pasta?" Feliciano smiled. _He's so nice. I can't wait to get to know him_.

"Uh..." he hesitated, thinking of what would they taste together, "It probably won't taste good."

"Okay!" interrupted Alfred, "So let's get home. But first Burger King! Please Mattie!" Alfred had his hands together, closing his eyes tightly, waiting for the magic word.

"It's always food for you," Matthew sighed, "Okay. Just for Feli. Try not to eat like last time."

"Feli? Damn it. I should have called him that in the beginning," he picked all of Feliciano's luggage.

"That's a lot. Let me carry some," said Feliciano.

"Nah," he smiled, "You look beat."

….

Okay this was impossible. Feliciano had never seen someone eat this amount of food before. He knew Alfred eats a lot, but he didn't expect this much. Alfred could have three large pots sized of pasta and could still be hungry. How can his stomach hold this much? There was no way he could fit that much and still look skinny. Before he saw Alfred face through a web cam he had thought Alfred was fat from all the burgers he eats. Does he even chew?

"Alfred, that's enough. I think you should stop," Matthew paid all the food Alfred had eaten, so of course he would want him to stop. Especially since Alfred could continue eating and Matthew would have to pay other 20 for more burgers, "I don't think the restaurant has any food left for the other customers."

"You're right." he finished the burger and switched into drinking his soft drink, speaking in between slurps."'n' ''y."

"Alfred stop it!" Matthew spoke more loudly. Feliciano flinched and Alfred spitted a lot of liquid on the table.

_His voice just now sounded similar to Alfred, _Feliciano thought.

Matthew jingled the keys, signaling he would ditch Alfred if he continued eating.

"Okay," he stood up, cleaning the mess he had made, and threw his drink away.

Matthew sat in the driver's seat of the truck. The front seat could fit three people, so Alfred was about to climb to sit next to his brother like earlier, until Matthew stopped him, "I hate to say this to you, but I want Feliciano to sit in the middle this time."

Saddened, Alfred stepped out, and Feliciano climbed in not noticing Alfred.

_He let me in half an hour ago! _He complained in his head.

Ten minutes had passed and Alfred fell asleep. His head laid on top of Feliciano's lap, using it like a pillow. Feliciano didn't mind him laying. He checked the clock and it read 7:00.

"I knew he was going to sleep like that," he used a free hand to stroke Alfred's hair. Then he took off Alfred's glasses, "So how long are you staying?"

"I'm here for whole summer. Didn't Alfred told you?" he handed the glasses to Feliciano. He fiddled around with it before he placed them in his eyes. It didn't hurt his eyes.

"We don't talk that often. Two months is long. What about your brother? Wouldn't he be worried about you?"

"He rather have me out of the house a few times," his mind was wondering why didn't Alfred tell Matthew. They are brothers. Brothers living under the same roof and yet they don't talk to one another? Feliciano and his brother have different fathers but it didn't stop them from being close. Lovino always picked on him and in almost every letter he had sent to Alfred, he would talk about what did Lovino done to him.

"I wonder you and Alfred seem-"

"Distant?" Matthew finished his sentence.

_I wasn't going to say that._ He place the glasses on top of the dashboard.

"A bit. I started living with him about a year ago. So its natural. Our parents were divorced when we were little. Alfred stayed here in America with our father while I lived in Canada with my mother. Our mother got remarried and changed her and mine last names. Which is why my last name is now Williams. I moved back when Alfred told me he moved out of the house he and my real dad lived. It was awkward for us to live together and still is. Maybe it's because of the ten years we didn't talk. I don't know about dad but my mother refused to let me talk about them. I couldn't even tell my mom I was living with Alfred. Now I'm starting to wonder if living with Alfred is a good thing. There were so many times Alfred had forgotten I lived here, even though he was the one who told me to do it. And-" Matthew's eye caught Feliciano asleep,

"Even him too? Now that I think about it, Why am I the one driving? How could they fall asleep randomly when it's usually me who does that?"

….

"He hasn't come back yet," Matthew knelt down, letting his fingers touch the dirt, feeling for any unusual bumps that could indicate _he_ had walked around recently, "Kuroshiro. Where are you?"

If Feliciano didn't fall asleep, Matthew would have gone on talking about how just the day before yesterday Matthew was told by Alfred that Feliciano was coming over here. He wasn't ready so he told Alfred to watch his pet Kumajiro, while he grabbed some supplies. It was a bad idea. Alfred neglected Kumajiro and Kumajiro ran away when he wasn't watching. Hours he had to look for him. He had hoped animal control hasn't found him yet.

"Something wrong?" Feliciano asked, carrying his luggage to the apartment.

"I'll talk about it tomorrow," Matthew offered Feliciano a hand. Right now Feliciano is still tired, so he knows he shouldn't rush the Italian.

"Grazie." he yawned.

"You are going to sleep in my room," said Alfred, "I hate to be a meanie to make a guest sleep in the couch," Alfred unlocked the door.

The first room he saw was big but there were a lot of stuff that filled up the space. Two three cushioned couches, a family dinner table in the center of the two couches, three book shelves that were filled up, an upright piano on one side of the wall away from the shelves, and a large statue that looked like it came from an anime standing on the upper left corner.

"Whoa!"

"It awesome isn't it?" Alfred smiled widely walking to his room, setting down the luggage.

"This is my room, if there's anything you need, tell me."

"Okay. I'm still tired so I'll take a nap." he passed Alfred to enter the room.

Alfred stopped him, "Could you take a shower first? I'm not trying to offend you saying, but I would like for you to take a shower first. You haven't gone since you went in the plane right?"

Feliciano sniffed his short sleeved shirt trying to find any smell. For him there wasn't, but maybe to Alfred he does stink.

"Okay."

"Thanks. It's over there," Alfred pointed to a door that wasn't far. Feliciano walked in and he watched Alfred's hand locking the door for him.

Silence was in the room of the twins. Alfred gave a few glances at Matthew. He knew Matthew was still mad at him. And he knew why, but he wished Matthew didn't have to start vexing him. He didn't make Alfred's bed, ate all of the breakfast, forced him to do his own laundry, taking his car keys. He was just lucky dinner at burger king was Matthew's treat. (He was doing for Feli, he just took advantage)He'll do it anyway. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst.

"Did you find him?" Alfred said to Matthew. He knew what Matthew will say, because There was no way Matthew could find him anyway.

He shook his head. His nice guy face went away and he frowned, "It's your fault I lost Kumaro. Why did I leave you with him? I should have taken him even when he told me he wasn't feeling well. Even when the store owners started to get suspicious Kumatan was alive. I thought for once you could act like a brother to me." Matthew could finally let himself out. He had been holding it in because he didn't want to scare Feliciano.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't know the door was open!" Alfred tried to find ways to back himself up, but it was too late. Once Matthew starts a tirade there was no way stopping. He had to chew every word as Matthew's voice grew louder and louder.

"And why didn't you tell me about Feliciano? You sent him letters but you didn't sent me one? Mom wouldn't tell at all. She stopped checking the mail once she had figured I was old enough to do my own chores. And did you even read the letters I've sent you? I'm your brother for god's sake. Only one time you sent me a letter, you told me you moved out and asked me to live with you just so you wouldn't have to pay full rent. First was comi-con, and the next thing you do is you go tell me he was coming over here when you had all week to tell me. I wasn't prepared for this. I should have never let you watch Kurujoshi."

Alfred wanted him to stop. He didn't want to hear another vociferous rant. He can't take it anymore. He leaned his weight against the door, clenching his hand tightly. How many times has Matthew made him cry already? "Look I'm-"

"Um Alfred? Can you help me?" it was perfect timing. Twice did Feliciano had saved him. Alfred quickly knocked back at the door. He tried his hardest to make sure his voice was normal.

"I'll help you once you unlock your door! Just turn the knob."

He heard a click and went in, leaving Matthew building up even more steam, "Ungrateful little- No. Stay calm," he took deep breath, speaking his other language, "Du calme. Il n'y pas le feu. I almost lost myself there. I should check if Kuroji came back in the house. He does pop up out of nowhere a few times."

_That's what I have been telling myself. He's not coming back home is he?_ He entered his room, buried his face in the pillow. So many times he had screamed on it. One more scream couldn't hurt. A pillow is not a living person. It won't get hurt. He was about to scream until he heard a buzzing sound."This knob turns on the water, and the one behind it sets the temperature you want," Alfred placed his hand in the running water, setting it to the temperature he liked.

"Ah grazie, Alfred," Feliciano had one of Alfred's towel wrapped around his waste. They both waited for the tub to fill.

"You saved me back there."

"Ve~I did?" Feliciano opened his eyes, "What did I do?"

"I was getting scolded."

"Did you do something?"

"I did, but it wasn't my fault. Matthew has a pet named Kumajiro. He asked me to watch him the day before yesterday, but because of me, he disappeared."

"Did you call the pound? Maybe someone found him already."

"Someone could have, but there's one problem," Alfred looked around as if there were someone listening to their conversation. He put his face close to Feliciano, whispering to his ear, "You see, Kumajiro is not a dog. He's a polar bear."

"Polar bear? Like the ones who live in the north pole?"

"Uh, yeah...Mattie snuck him out in pretending he was stuffed bear. It worked. Matthew told me Kumajiro's growth stunted when he was young, and now he could carry him all around like a doll when we are out in public." the two looked at the tub again. It was filled up.

Alfred hesitated at the door. _I don't want to go yet. He might still be there_. "Can I stay in here until you finish? I really need to leave Mattie alone. I'll be in the toilet room."

"I don't mind," Feliciano took off the towel and sat in the tub, "I think you should take a bath yourself."

"No thanks. I almost forgot," he pointed one bottle, "That is shampoo, and the one next to it is body wash."

He closed the door, and sat on the toilet seat with the lid on. He placed a hand in his mouth. _I have to tell him. I mean he'll be in my room so he'll find out anyway. What do I do? I don't want to hear another rant, but what if __**he**__ said it's true? Poor Kumajiro. I feel so bad for him. And he's doing it for me. Why? I can't do this to Mattie. I can't do this to Kumajiro either! He scratched his head. Feli could help me._ He took a long battle on morals.

He finally concluded and opened the door wide, "Feli. Don't tell this to Mattie."

The Italian finished cleaning himself and was in his boxers, drying his hair, "Yes?"

Alfred pulled the confused Italian out of the bathroom, past Matthew's room and into his.

Alfred had two more bookshelves, one half full and the other empty. A desk with the newest model of dell laptop. His bed was on the other side, with captain America on the cover. Next to the only pillow on the bed was a Teddy bear that looked too real.

"Who are you?" Feliciano thought he heard a voice coming from the stuffed bear.

"This is Feliciano. My friend from Italy. Feli, this is Kumajiro. Matthew's pet."

"I thought he ran away," _Wait_. He noticed something odd, _Is Alfred talking to a stuffed __**bear**__?_

"Not Matthew?" to his shock the bear really was talking.

"It's possessed!" he yelped, accidentally bumping into Alfred. He clung onto the American. Alfred forced him to get off. _The bear talked! The bear talked! Bears don't talk!_ Has he gone delusional? What did he eat that is causing this hallucination? British food? _How long has Alfred been talking to the bear_? He thought of things that would make the bear talk. Could it be that they finally made a collar that animals could talk through? Or is the bear really stuffed and someone made a chip that made it talk? Or it just a spy bear. Whatever it was, it was definitely unnatural to see a talking polar bear!

"Shhuush!" Alfred covered his mouth, "He'll hear you!"

"Isn't Matthew worried for him? Why are you hiding him?"

"It's because I told him to," said the bear, "Matt and him weren't getting along, and I thought it was because of me. He relied on me so much he didn't even look at Alfred a few times."

_It talks like it has a personality! _In his head he concluded the bear was a robot.

"I started to notice it ever since last week, he didn't even noticed that I did tell him you were coming," he sat on his bed, "The other day he assumed I told him at the last minute. He wasn't happy, and Mattie didn't wanted to look like a bad host, so he went out."

"Then I said I wanted to stay with Alfred. He was shocked at first, but he thought it was because I didn't spend time with Alfred."

"While he was gone, we talked it out and we decided to have Kumajiro to 'run away'. But really he was in my room. We thought that if me and Mattie could look for him together we can finally start socializing. It didn't work. Mattie scolded me to the point..." he couldn't finish it. He was still traumatized.

"He left him crying and went out searching for me on his own." Kumajiro covered his eyes, "Oh how it backfired."

_Huh? To much! I still don't have a clue what's happening. I think I'm still jet lagged._

"I'm going to put on my pajamas," he unpacked.

"Please don't tell Matthew!" Kumajiro begged. He didn't hear him.

"Kumajiro, I can't take it anymore! Ever since he thought you were missing, he has been such a dick to me."

"You can't! Didn't you want to get along with him? You have been living under the same roof with him for a year now, but there hasn't been much progress. At least he's now noticing you."

"He is, but its like I'm the stress release toy he's abusing."

"It's still better than looking at me 24/7. I'm not tired of him, but I honestly feel that I'm taking all of his attention! I don't live as long as you do, what will happen when my time comes?"

"You aren't dying! Are you totally ok about this? You said you won't see Mattie until we finally get along. How long can you wait? Days? Weeks? Months?"

"There is no way you two are still at it for another month. Especially without me! It's fine. I can handle it."

"It's really bad. I'm not kidding. He doesn't even remember your name."

"He never did remember my name," Kumajiro had sad smile in his face. The little bear who always had a confused look is now depressed. This made Alfred even more guilty. _When have I ever felt this bad?_

"Sorry, but I'm telling. He'll be even more mad for hiding you for too long," he left the room, ignoring what Kumajiro is about to say.

Neither of them had noticed Feliciano was sleeping on the bed. _Dream dream_...

"That"

.

"WAS"

.

"**A**"

.

_"__**BUG!**__"_

The loud shout woke up Feliciano and Kumajiro. Both jumped, Feliciano hand accidentally pressed on the bear. The bear retaliated by biting his hand back. The Italian fell backward out of the bed with the bear still on his hand. He landed on his back, cussing out in Italian. Kumajiro finally released, cussing an English word that was roughly equivalent.

"What was that?" Feliciano wondered, rubbing his hand from the imprints of the teethmarks.

"Nothing," said Kumajiro, trying to diverge his attention, "You are still sleepy. You must go back to sleep."

"You are right. There's no way a bear could talk," Feliciano picked up the bear back to bed, "By tomorrow, you are just a stuffed bear."

"Yes. Now. Go to sleep, go to sleep," Kumajiro sang in a sweet lullaby tune, "Go to sleep, dear Feli. And tomorrow, you will forget everything you saw."

"Okay talking bear," he climbed back to bed and fell back into slumber.

_Is he an idiot, _the Kumajiro, before he himself went back to sleep.

…

"A mosquito? Great. Another annoying pest. Second to Alfred of course, since I can kill you. Are you a boy or a girl? You would be similar if you're female since both of you would be a blood sucker…Why am I comparing my brother to a bug? Stupid Alfred. At first I thought it was better than living with mom and that man." _That man. _He started to remember that bastard's face. His shoulder length blonde hair that was longer than his. Blue eyes that was blue as the sky, and facial hair that is on his man was a complete stranger to his family, and yet people think that man was his father.

"No, I take that back. I rather stay here. Even if Alfred 'forgets' I live with him. Being with Alfred I adjust better with him than that bastard. It's so different living with Alfred. I could say things I couldn't say to that bastard. I can remember the first time Alfred made me yell."

_Last month the two of them went to a Comi-con. Alfred had free passes to get in. He could have asked his friend Kiku to join him, but he insisted that Matthew would go with him. Matthew wasn't interested in comics as much as Alfred, but he didn't want to turn his brother down. When they got there, they got separated really quickly, because Alfred rushed himself in, leaving his brother behind. Matthew stayed on one spot, hoping it would be easier for Alfred to find him. He got bored so he had a staring contest with Kumajiro. When he did actually started to search for Alfred, he caught him having a good time with someone else. Matthew was mad. It was just like how his mom and his step father did. They ditched him in a restaurant, and went somewhere else for fun. When they finally came back after three hours, they apologized, but he never yelled.  
"Mattie, I found you!" Alfred was so happy to see him. "I'm so sorry for running ahead. I thought you were right behind me! Thanks, Officer."_  
_"Alfred, you damn BATARD!"_

"Mon dieu. What was I saying?" he got off the bed, stretching himself, "That wasn't a costume! He was looking for me. I can't believe I forgot that. Maybe the other day..."

"Mattie!" Alfred opened the door without knocking, "There's something I need to tell you. Kumajiro- he-"

Matthew looked at this brother, "Alfred, I want to apologize. That day when Kumajiro ran away, you were trying to help me, but I pushed you aside. I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it?" he wondered what happened to his brother. He should be the one prostrating, not him. _What turned him into a whole new leaf?_

"Okay, this time we can look for him tomorrow. We can have Feli helping us too if we ask him."

"Uh," Alfred paused for a moment to think it through. _Mattie's letting me? This is my chance. Comi-con was a fail, so maybe this will..._ "BUG!"

He saw a mosquito on the top of his brother's head. With full force he slapped his brother's face, crushing the tiny insect. Matthew froze. The smile in his face turned into a frown, his eyebrows slanted down and his tiny strand of hair stiffed.

"Alfred," his voice turn cold.

"Y-yeah," _what did I do?_

"That"

.

"WAS"

.

"**A**"

.

"_**BUG!"**_

Alfred felt himself shrinking, and Matthew grew bigger. _What did I do!_

..._  
_

"Wah. Ve~h what a nice bed!" Feliciano streched his back, and climbed out of the bed. He looked at the bear again. Kumajiro's eyes were closed, his chest inhaled and exhaled.

"It is so life like," he backed slowly, not wanting to wake the bear, "I don't want to sleep here."

He opened the door and went to the twins. Hoping at least one of them was awake. He felt hungry.

He could make breakfast himself, but he didn't want to use anything that would cause trouble. Matthew's room was the same size as Alfred, but it had a window. Only one wall had a calendar while the rest had bunch of portraits of Matthew and Kumajiro. There were a few with him and a Cuban man arm in arm. To his left, Matthew was sleeping on a full size bed.

"Burgers. Burgers. Always burgers. How can you have more muscles than fat? I see you slacking off more that exercising." Matthew's mouth kept flapping word, with eyes closed and a drool on his mouth.

_Is Matthew still asleep?_ Feliciano looked at Alfred who was shaking himself on the floor with tears on his face and a dark spot in his pants. Feliciano poked Alfred, "Are you okay?"

Alfred slowly moved, his eyes cleared up and saw a very kind face. Alfred jumped back on his feet and hugged him tightly, "Oh god! I can't do it. Let me sleep with you! I didn't think Mattie would rant this long! Even in his sleep."

"What just happened?"

"Fatass," Matthew shot himself up, "Oh bonjour Feli! Would you like pancakes?"

"Buon giorno. Um, O-ok?"

"C'est bon," Matthew rolled off, hit the front of his body on the ground, and laid there, not waited for a few minutes, "Is he-"

"Leave him. He's like that sometimes. He won't wake up in awhile," Alfred ran out of the room and into the restroom.

"Is this how they live together?" Feliciano could hear Alfred throwing up in the bathroom and Matthew's snoring. "They may need some help."

* * *

**Done. Can't do anymore without making it messy. I had fun at first, then it got too complicated. I went back and forth revising on my own. It's better when someone else does it. It all started with fly. Then I got an idea with America accidentally running over Kumajiro, killing him. Canada finds out that through out the whole time America has been replacing Kumajiro. Hence why Kumajiro had always asked who are you to Canada. Canada mourns for Kumajiro's death, and out of despair he started talking to a fly. Then America accidentally kills the fly. Canada got really mad. It's a sad thing, because America wanted to apologized and got yelled at. In this it doesn't really explain why Matthew was mad when Alfred killed the mosquito. =.= Italy was to play a minor role in helping America to apologize. It ended up being this because I wanted to expand the story. I didn't seem to expand what was I aiming for and left it as a cliffhanger.**

**Canada spoke more French than Italy speaking Italian. Whoops.**


End file.
